


An Incident

by CinnamonRoll



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivendell boarders, Sex involve, Walks In The Woods, its not one shot, laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)

As the morning rays is shooting above Arogorn head, he slowly ride Asfaroth near to the Rivendell boarders. As he slowly approaching the boarders and yet he bumped to this one human figure. 

"What you doing here?"

"Nah.. I know you will be here. I was waiting for you, roaming around this woods were one of my past time, Estel. And you, perhaps waiting for me too?"

"Hah, such a jokes! I was hunting down a pack of ores, Throne Stealer!"

Said Aragorn as he pat Asfaroth gently and got down the horse which were tired of the long journey and continue  
"Why are you here? Why are you in Rivendell boarders?"

"Well, you know, you can't satisfied your bored by just stealing someone throne. Enter the woods might be a little adventure. And one thing I don't understand, why is it you the first person I meet. I wondering, you not hunting only 'ores' right?" 

Boromir finish his word with a mischievous devilish smile at his conner of mouth. Aragorn flush a little but he remain still his staright face. Aragorn clearly known what the brown hair man wanted. He looked away to Asfaroth

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc


End file.
